


Everyday Routine

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Overworking, Routine, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: Gyro was very dedicated to his work. Fenton knew this. He was well aware of the fact that it came before practically anything when he was really in the zone, and that it was better that way in order for him to keep focus. And, as expected, he understood that it would cut into the inventor’s ability to be affectionate during their hours at work together. That didn’t mean he couldn’t let it frustrate him though.





	Everyday Routine

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Fenro with "routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing."

Gyro was very dedicated to his work. Fenton knew this. He was well aware of the fact that it came before practically anything when he was really in the zone, and that it was better that way in order for him to keep focus. And, as expected, he understood that it would cut into the inventor’s ability to be affectionate during their hours at work together. That didn’t mean he couldn’t let it frustrate him though.

Sure, Gyro wasn’t totally shut away from him. Although sometimes they would take on their own inventions and projects, they still worked closely together. They would also banter back and forth about unrelated things when there wasn’t a need for them to collaborate. It was productive and efficient, so he should be okay with it.

Gyro didn’t deny him of all affection either. He would occasionally refer to him as “Fen,” which was honestly the only nickname he’d ever given him because Gyro wasn’t big on that stuff. Luckily, it was still enough to make Fenton’s face turn bright red. Gyro would also allow himself to drop the hardworking facade during lunch breaks if they were alone. It was the only time at work that Fenton really saw him as he was when they weren’t busy: smiling, idly chatting with him, relaxing. It was a very pleasant hour and fifteen minutes.

There was also their little routine before Fenton would go home at 5. Normally, Gyro would stay a bit longer, since he was the type to overwork himself. Fenton wanted to stay as well, but most days, had to be home in time for dinner or his M’ma wouldn’t be pleased. Every afternoon before he left, Fenton would walk over to where his boyfriend was always enthralled with his work. He would tell him he was leaving, lean in across the other’s desk and receive a gentle kiss on the forehead and a nod goodbye. It was a very simple thing, but for some reason, it became a tradition of sorts that always left him with a goofy grin spread across his bill.

However, today was a bit slower than usual in the affection department. Gyro had been tasked with creating some kind of housekeeping invention for Mr. McDuck within the next 24 hours. The chicken had been slaving away at his workspace since he’d clocked in, not even giving Fenton a passing glance. He’d even skipped his lunch break! Sure, the duck had brought him something back, but he only received a small nod as a thank you. 

Fenton knew he shouldn’t get upset over this. He knew he should just let Gyro work, that he was in the zone and needed to meet a deadline. But he still worried about him when he got this absorbed in what he was doing. He’d almost forgotten to eat, he hadn’t slept in so long, and he wasn’t even letting himself take a small break from whatever he was doing. This wasn’t healthy, and Fenton knew that. During his entire day at work, he kept wanting to say something but knew there was no use.

Finally, it was time for him to go home. Gyro still hadn’t budged from his spot, tinkering away at a circular-shaped robot that he assumed was the housekeeping gadget. Expecting the usual routine, the duck approached the hardworking inventor after he’d gathered his belongings. 

“I’m headed home,” Fenton explained, leaning over and shutting his eyes in anticipation for the kiss. But there was nothing. After a few seconds, he opened them to look at Gyro, who hadn’t even glanced up from his work. 

“Uh….Gyro?”

“Huh.” The response wasn’t even a question really, more of a statement signaling that Gyro was only half-listening. 

“I said I’m going home,” the duck repeated, gulping and trying not to let his frustration show.

“Alright,” the chicken replied with a curt nod. “See you tomorrow.”

“Oh….” Feeling rather embarrassed now, Fenton straightened himself up and turned to walk away. However, his feet wouldn’t budge. His gut was telling him to do something, say something, get the other’s attention at least once during the day. At this rate, he knew he had to. 

Could he have picked a better option than suddenly grabbing Gyro by the shoulders and kissing him right on the beak? Probably. But that’s what he did. 

The kiss was brief and only lasted for a few seconds, but when Fenton pulled away, the chicken was looking at him with a starstruck expression. He adjusted his glasses and blinked his eyes, expression unreadable. For a second, Fenton began to wonder if what he did wasn’t so favorable and looked away, face flushing.

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I probably shouldn’t have-”

He was cut off by the chicken’s beak colliding with his own once more, pulling him into a more passionate kiss. This one lasted much longer and included a lot of breathless noises, hair-stroking and movement in general. When the two finally broke for air, Fenton found himself sitting in Gyro’s lap with no memory of even getting there. The blush on his face darkened, and he flashed a nervous grin to his boyfriend.

“Heh…so I take it my actions were well-received?” 

“I suppose,” Gyro answered, glancing to the small clock on his desk. “Do you have any plans for dinner?”

“You mean right now?” Fenton asked, and Gyro nodded. “No, not really. I think my M’ma’s working a late shift tonight, so I’ll probably just go out somewhere.”

“Interesting,” Gyro mused. “You wouldn’t mind if I joined, would you?”

Fenton’s eyes lit up. “N-Not at all! But aren’t you busy?”

“Eh, I’m further along than I thought I’d be at this point,” the chicken replied with a wave of his hand. “I should be done before the deadline, so I suppose a break wouldn’t kill me. Plus, I am a little hungry.”

“Then you should eat something.” Fenton gave Gyro another soft kiss on the forehead before getting out of his lap and to his feet. “C’mon.”

Groaning as he got to his feet and stretched, Gyro rolled his shoulders a few times before motioning for Fenton to follow him toward the elevator. As they made their way down and began a conversation about what they planned on eating that evening, Fenton found his hand wandering closer and closer to Gyro’s until their fingers finally intertwined. 


End file.
